percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Driema
Driema is the Greek Goddess of Imagination, Theatre, Fantasy and Splendour. She is the daughter of Kronos, and her symbols include the peacock, the open book, the mask and the sunflower. Biography Driema's birth is possibly the most ironic, if not the most poetic, aspect of Kronos's first defeat after the First Titanomachy. When Zeus butchered his father Kronos into thousands of pieces and cast them into Tartarus, Kronos's father Ouranos awarded Zeus by providing him with an additional sister, designed to be the antithesis of Kronos who had disgraced and destroyed Ouranos. In the exact same way Aphrodite was born in a brutal pillar of light that followed Kronos's descent into Tartarus, where she materialised naked in the flames atop the hearth of Olympus. Poseidon retrieved Driema from the hearth and robed her. She immediately grew into a young adult and named herself as Driema. She was first greeted by Hera, who telepathically deduced that she had been created in order to provide creativity and ingenuity to the minds of mankind, and she later named herself as the Goddess of Imagination, the source of entertainment, creativity and 'splendour' to the humans. Soon enough, she would have a technical counterpart in Athena, who would provide the ingenuity from which Driema would mould creativity. She would come to be extremely proud of the number of nephews and nieces that Zeus would bring her. Hyperion When she was still a child by the standards of a God, she became the prey of the Titan Hyperion, the Lord of Light. Driema was recognized by most of the Olympians as being extremely curious to a fault, in that she had a powerful fascination with everything around her, including the concept of imagination. Her imagination was so strong that she would have a series of contemplations over what one singular thing was capable of. This curiosity was exploited by Hyperion in that he telepathically entered her dreams and told her of a place lined with gold and with wonderful things, which entranced Driema because she enjoyed beautiful things, though not in a vain or greedy perspective. Driema ventured in the night to the Underworld, where she visited Hyperion's prison, a huge dungeon made of silver, and she was hypnotized by the beauty of the silver, so when Hyperion appeared in his prison cell, along with the other Titans. Driema took pity on Hyperion, who feigned languishing to death (His body was not aflame, and he lamented that he was supposed to be the Lord of Light). He lamented that the Gods had treated him cruelly for fighting what he believed in, and this only made Driema feel more sympathetic to the Titan. When Driema went to open the cell doors, Hyperion attacked her, his body exploding into flame, and he threw Driema into the cell instead and locked it, laughing ominously at her naivety. Hyperion imprisoned Driema for several days, and her absence was noticed by the other Olympians solely due to the fact that humankind had failed to progress industrially or philosophically, due to a lack of imagination or creativity. Hyperion eventually, after allowing Driema to languish in the prison herself for a week, contacted Olympus and ordered to confront Zeus in combat, with intent of imprisoning Zeus with his daughter and damaging Olympus long enough for the Titans to reunite and take down the Olympians themselves. Driema learns that Zeus is approaching, and persuades Hyperion to meet with Zeus democratically, saying that Zeus, as the God of Justice, would meet him on even ground and trade himself for his daughter. Hyperion takes this as sincere and agrees to meet with Zeus on such grounds. However, just as Driema planned, Zeus clung to the original plan and, drawing a sword, overpowered Hyperion in sword combat and restrained him into his prison, pulling Driema from the cell and leaving Tartarus. Driema learned from this that imagination was all well, but it required proper orchestration and control in the best of times. Being the Goddess of Imagination Personality Driema is extremely insightful and highly perceptive of others, having a powerful affinity for making logical assumptions and speculations of others in terms of their imagination and why it was important. She firmly believed that imagination was what led a person into success, and that a man without imagination was simply a puppet pulled by the strings of grey ambition and not adventure. She was adventurous, venturing into the Garden of Hesperides and even taming Ladon herself, which shocked the other Gods. She was also highly intelligent, a perfect genius in terms of being literate and insightful, and taught herself how to read without the aid of the likes of Athena or Hera, the latter of whom having offered to personally tutor her. She was also extremely understanding, sympathetic and accepting of others, especially empathetic to other people's pain. She did not deride or laugh when Ares and Aphrodite were trapped and humiliated by Hephaestus, and her first reaction to seeing Troy sacked was that she believed it was illogical. She was so understanding because she was completely open-minded. She always observed the bigger picture, each detail in its smallest of individual proportions so that she had the full understanding of a situation. She was also selfless in her own way, and she created the make believe worlds of human children so that they could enjoy sections of their lives on their own and have powerful imaginations. Driema always spoke in a calm, measured and reasoned voice, as if she was taking everything in her stride even if it posed a threat to her. She was, true to her field, extremely creative and vastly enjoyed placing visionary ideas in people's heads to see how they would be interpreted on stage. With that in mind, she was also an excellent entertainer and actress. She was convincing as an actress enough to pretend to play along with Hyperion when he tried to kidnap her, making him believe she was in love with him. Driema later tricked Hyperion into confronting Zeus democratically as opposed to facing him in combat, knowing that Zeus would be too prideful to agree to such terms himself and that he would strike back at Hyperion for her. Despite common conception from this event, Driema was neither cowardly nor timid, and faced Hyperion's torture with nerves of steel. However, she was also somewhat ruthless in her treatment of some people, and it is revealed that she had several of the more sadistic of the Nazis trapped inside dimensions of their own nightmares for the books that they burned. This is one of the few examples of when Driema ever demonstrated wrathfulness with anyone. Because of Driema's extreme intelligence and drive of imagination, she recognized that there were a series of aspects that had to be annotated in writing, which is why she created the Book of Bewilderment which contained every single spell that ever existed, which eclipsed even the authority of Hecate. However, she was wise in her wielding of this object, and placed a series of protective enchantments on the book, including the inability to properly observe, pronounce or utilise certain spells with some people, giving people the concept that magic was fantasy. Curiously, this worked better for the worship that Driema received because, with people accepting the idea that actual magic didn't exist, people would be enriched by the possibilities of magic that would be presented in fiction. Appearance Driema, much like her aunt Aphrodite, is often described to be the epitome of physical beauty. She is stunningly beautiful, tall, and statuesque, and when she appears in her library she has her fiery sunset-orange hair in an intricate braid that snaked around her shoulder, and her eyes are a deep, cool shade of cerise. Her skin is the colour of yeast and is free of blemishes, spots or distinctions of age. She appears in a flowing green dress that sweeps around her like a Disney princess, with the dress only looping over one shoulder. Driema has a silver purple-jewelled necklace hanging around her neck, a gift to her from her sister Hera. Her eyes are described to be shimmering with an acute intelligence, as if it were a concoction of curiosity, caution and ingenuity. She has a golden scabbard on her belt with a four-metre xiphos fastened in that scabbard - a xiphos with a shimmering purple blade. When she battles Typhon, she is described to be riding a magnificent golden chariot ridden by huge peacocks, wielding her sword in one hand. Abilities Driema is an extremely powerful Goddess, possibly with power on level with Hera or Aphrodite, certainly a cut above the second-generation Olympians: * Divine Genius: Driema is vastly intelligent, on the equivalent of the most well-read human being on the face of the earth. Her genius is such that it is described to be pulsating in her eyes like a powerful flame within her skull. She is so intelligent that she is able to provide prominent, logical and argumentatively-correct answers that would end all arguments and debates, to such an extent that she is almost as wise as her niece Athena. She can provide a logical reason as to why imagination is vastly more important than general knowledge, despite the fact that people often rely more on logic. * Imagikinesis: As the Goddess of Imagination, Driema has divine and absolute control, influence and authority over imagination. ** Imagination embodiment: Because she is the embodiment of imagination and creativity, she has can conjure narrowly anything with a mere thought and provide creative solutions through imagination to solutions that she finds herself in. ** Imagination empowerment: Driema is able to increase the level to which a person can imagine and think creatively, to such an extent that she is able to either reduce a person to a logic-driven forward-thinker (Basically an idiot) to the most emotionally confident person on earth because they are able to provide themselves with creative solutions and results. ** Imagination manipulation: Driema has the ability to manipulate the way that people imagine, to such an extent that she can intensify the delusions of an egomaniac or the confidence of a leader, or the mania of a dictator. * Hypnokinesis: Because she has the ability to control imagination and and fantasy, she is able to manipulate the dreams of others, even personally enter these dreams as a personification of a certain person that a donor knows, loves or hates. Through this, Driema is capable of bringing inspiration to people through their dreams, as she did with Martin Luther King and Shakespeare and Christopher Marlowe. * Mystiokinesis: Driema has a great amount of control over magic. She is capable of casting extremely powerful spells to bind objects and agreements, manipulate destinies, alter perceptions, conjure objects and create entire fantastical worlds for people to exist in that attain to their desires and absolute fears or desperations. * Bibliokinesis: As the Goddess of Fantasy and Imagination, Driema has absolute authority and control over literature and fiction: ** Literary animation: As stated before, Driema is capable of creating entire worlds by designing them on a piece of paper or picturing them in her mind. She then manifests these worlds before her and allows people to enter these worlds, which are absolutely real to the people who enter them, literally creating make-believe worlds for people to exist in. This extends to her being able to reanimate the Battle of Helm's Deep from Lord of the Rings or even Cair Paravel from The Chronicles of Narnia. ** Literary character manipulation: She can bring characters from works of fiction, such as King Arthur or Prince Charming, to life as if they were real people. ** Dimensional storage: As well as being able to create entire make-believe worlds for people to exist, she can also trap people inside these worlds, as prisons or sanctuaries depending on the situations, entirely barring them from ever leaving them by making them appear to be something similar to purgatories, in that they never seem to have an end. ** Book manipulation: She is capable of manipulating books and texts. *** Levitation: She can telekinetically manipulate and summon books to her hand, and even turn them to certain pages with a flick of her finger. *** Omnilegence: Driema has the ability to have encyclopaedic knowledge of all recorded material in existence (even ideas for plays, novels or manuscripts, etc.), and thus can quote them faultlessly from memory. *** Melanokinesis: She is capable of manipulating written and typed texts, including being able to remove or alter writing - she is shown to be capable of wiping entire books clean with a wave of her hands, and rewrite paragraph after paragraph entirely by tracing a finger across it. ** Fantasy destruction: She is capable of destroying fantasy worlds or creatures with a mere thought or command. * Curses: Driema is capable of casting horrible and terrifying curses on people and objects and situations when she sees fit. She cursed a book to induce complete loss of memory to anyone who read it, cursed a play to go wrong in such a way that all of the participants died in the progress of their acts, and even cursed the script of a play to summon powerful and terrifying demon-like beings once certain phrases were spoken out loud with the proper ceremonies. * Transfiguration: Because of her mastery of mystiokinesis, she is capable of transfiguring objects. This is prominently shown when she transformed the desks in her library into a swarm of bats. She also produced a live peacock from a bookcase, having previously placed it in as a large scroll. * Shapeshifting: She can transform into a peacock, as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, and use that as a method of transportation. * Pathokinesis: She has absolute control over emotions, being the Goddess of Splendour. She exudes a powerful aura of calmness and serenity, as if a person were in the presence of a person they could trust and like due to that person's intellect and empathy. She also altered a person's emotions so that they became interested or diserentested, or even obsessed, with books or the concept of a book, play, text, etc. * Zoopathy: Because she is the Goddess of Theatre, and that includes the likes of circuses, she has great control over animals, since she commanded doves to carry books to her and even summoned a huge bear to save a hero from being hanged. She also granted animals the ability to speak, but Artemis, being more powerful in this regard, was capable of revoking this because it defied the laws of nature and endangered humankind's ability to believe themselves extraordinary. * Entertainment skills: Driema is incredibly talented at entertaining, being a superb singer, dancer and comedian, and the one time she had a drinking contest with Dionysus, she lost and the penalty was dancing, acting or singing in front of the Olympians, and in spite of it being a penalty she performed with flying colours, to such an extent that the entire of Olympus applauded. Category:Original Character Category:Goddess Category:Gods Category:Children of Kronos Category:Greek Deity Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Original Gods